thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolene (RR)
Jolene Gary 'is a '''Major Character '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''She was a former Save-Lots employee who joined forces with the other former employees when the apocalypse began and formed a hostile group of bandits who killed anyone who got in her way. Her daughter also became a part of the group but after a incident in which her daughter was lost or possibly killed, she defected and fled from the bandits fearing for her life. She then remained living in the woods as she struggled with her mental state following the disappearance of her daughter. History Pre-Apocalypse (Georgia) Almost nothing is known about Jolene's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She presumably worked at the Save Lots and had a daughter. Post-Apocalypse Following the apocalypse beginning, Jolene joined the Save-Lot Bandits sometime after their attack on Stone Mountain High School alongside her daughter as a way to survive. However, following a incident where some bandits stole her little girl and took her away to a unknown location where she was lost or possibly raped and killed, did Jolene realize the bandits had all gone crazy and she wanted to get away from them. She eventually fled from the group but not before recording footage of them making a deal with Donny Jackson. During her escape, Jolene murdered two of the bandits, Bart and Jake, that were involved in the incident with her daughter as she fled the camp. This may have been for revenge or because she had no choice in order to escape their captivity. [[Starved For Help (RR)|Starved For Help'' ]] Jolene first appears after Lee Everett and Danny St. John attempt to locate one of the bandits camps following their attack on the St. John Dairy. After finding and searching around a camp, Jolene appears holding the duo at gunpoint. From evidence in the conversation, It is seen that Jolene and Danny know each other but Danny tries to hide this. In the conversation, Jolene realizes who Lee is and realizes he is unaware of the St. Johns and Bandits intentions. She then tries to warn him about the St. Johns being cannibals and that the bandits were making deals with a man out to get Lee and his group. However, with her focus off of Danny and him fearing the secret being revealed about his family, he shoots her right in the head instantly killing her preventing her from warning Lee. She later appears in a pre-recorded video on her camcorder that Lee found on her person before they left the camp that she had subtly mentioned prior. In the video, it is shown as Jolene records a exchange between a strange man later revealed to be Donny Jackson and the remaining Save-Lots bandits as he bribes them with loads of supplies to eventually attack Lee and the others however she accidentally gives away her location as she realizes they know she is there. She is last seen with the camera facing the ground as she screams as she is chased down by the bandits as the video ends and leaves Lee and Doug in horror and shock. Death (Starved For Help) Killed By: * Danny St. John As Jolene realizes Lee is unaware of the dangers lurking ahead of him and his group, she quickly tries to warn him to get out of there while they still can as the St. Johns and Bandits are up to no good, however her warning is in vain as Danny takes advantage of the distraction and quickly guns her down with a head shot to prevent her from revealing the dark truth about his family or what the bandits are planning. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Jolene has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers. * Bart * Jake Appearances Jolene appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * [[Starved For Help (RR)|'Starved For Help' ]] Trivia * TBA